The Emerald Twins
by HeIsNotOneOfUs
Summary: This is my own take on The-Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived. Don't Dis it if you haven't read it! T for minor swearing. Read and Review!


**Edited - 4/06/16**

 **Story Start.**

On the 10th of October, lily and James Potter were blessed with a beautiful set of twin boys.

The first born, was named Harry James Potter. Harry had messy black hair, with dark green eyes, and his mothers tanned skin.

The second twin, was named Charles Orion Potter. Charles had dark, red messy hair, dark green eyes, and had his fathers creamy skin.

On the night of Halloween, James and Lily Potter went out for a dinner date, leaving the twins with a magical babysitter.

Little did they know, that something life changing was going to take place on that fateful night of Halloween.

Voldemort had an idea so dark, it was a sinister thought, something that should never be done.

He decided to make a living Hocrux. And what better day to make it, then on Halloween.

A dark figure stood outside the gate of a small cottage. His thin, pale fingers slipped out of his cloak, only to knock on the door.

"Hello?" A young lady greeted, opening the door to the Potter house. A look of horror crossed her face as she identified the older wizard. Before she could say anything, an ebony colored wand came into view, followed by the darkest curse knowing to existence.

Red eyes roamed the room, his eyebrows narrowed slightly at the lack of children. He walked over the crumbled body, ears picking up the sound of giggling. He slowly made his way up the stairs, following the sound of laughter. He came to a stop in front of a cream colored door.

"Hawwo" Harry greeted with a giggle.

"Ice'cweem?" Charles asked, tilting his head to one side, wide green eyes staring at the former Slytherin.

Voldemort couldn't hold back his sneer. He held up his wand, and whispered. "Avada Kadavra" Sending the sickly green light towards the twins.

\- Few Minutes Later -

"I had a wonderful night Mi'lady" James said, bowing low, hand held out towards her.

With a giggle, Lily took his out stretched hand. "Such a gentleman" She laughed, other hand coming up to cover the blush on her face.

"Surly, you wouldn't mind spending the night" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"As long as my husband doesn't find out" She joked.

"I like the way you think!" He laughed, opening the door to their little cottage.

The first thing they saw upon entering, was the shocked, frozen face of The babysitter, Ellie Gardener.

"Oh my!" Lily gasped, eyes wide in horror.

"Dead" James said, checking the pulse of the babysitter.

"The Twins!" They gasped, both racing up the stairs, only to find a hole in the roof, and smoke coming from a pile of black robes. The parents ignored the mess, and made their way towards the cribs. "Harry!" Lily gasped, holding the crying baby to her chest.

"How is Charles" Lily asked, tears streaming down her face at the quite toddler. "He's okay, Just has a cut on his hand" James replied, rubbing his wife on the back.

\- Seven Days Later - Age 2 -

"To Charles Potter! The-Boy-Who-Lived!" James yelled, holding Charles in the air.

"Good on ya James!" Sirius laughed, bringing the younger man into a headlock.

"Knock it off you two" Lily chided, putting Harry down on the ground. "Mama" Harry asked, holding his arms up.

"No Harry, Go play" Lily said, not even looking at the little boy. "Leg hurwts" Harry said, lips trembling. "Not now Harry" She said walking away from the injured child.

"You Owky?" Charles asked looking at Harry with Concern.

"M'Okay" Harry assured with a smile. "You go play" Harry told Charles, nodding towards the Child Pen.

"No" Charles said, crossing his arms with a huff and sitting on his bottom. "You hurwt, I stay" The redhead said nodding to himself. Harry looked like he wanted to say more, but decided against it. So he smiled, and spent his 2nd birthday sitting next to his little brother.

\- Age 3 -

"Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Charles... Happy Birthday to youuuu!"

Charles sat in front of the crowed, feeling overwhelmed. "Where'z Hawwy?" Charles asked, looking at his mother.

"He was being naughty, so i sent him to his room" She replied, not even looking in his direction.

Charles frowned his eyebrows at his mother. "What he do wrong?" Charles asked with a tilt of the head.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at Charles. "He tried to steal that present over there. Honestly," She said shaking her head. "That boy has no manners at all"

Charles walked over to the Blue present with a frown. He knew that Harry wouldn't steal something of his, and if Harry did want something, then all he had to do was ask. Charles of course, would give it to him, He loved his older Brother with all of his heart.

Once Charles reached the present, his Frown deepened. The Present had a card on it, And, although, Charles couldn't read, He knew for a fact, that Happy Birthday Harry - From Remus meant that this box was for Harry. Charles bent down and picked the box off of the ground, and made his way towards Harry's room.

Charles and Harry both remembered when that scary man tried to kill them. They remembered how hot that green light was, and they remembered his high, cold laugh. Ever since then, People have been calling him The-Boy-Who-Lived. Charles was saddened when they made Harry move out of their room.

Charles made his way up to the attic, and pushed the door open, not even bothering to knock. "Hawwy!" Charles called, looking around the room for his Brother.

"Sniff"

"Hawwy?" Charles looked towards a dark corner. "You okay?" The younger twin asked, pulling the older brother into a hug. "Hurts" Harry sniffed, hugging his brother tighter.

Charles eyes widened when he saw the red hand print on his brothers cheek. "Mummy said, i not allowed present" Harry explained, tears streaming down his face.

Charles quickly shook his head. "You have all my presents!" Charles Demanded. "I give them all to you!"

Harry gave Him a sad smile. Emerald eyes staring into Emerald. "All i need is you" Harry said, holding Charles's Face in his small palms.

Charles felt his eyes become clouded by tears. He handed Harry the blue present, and gave him a bright, watery smile. "Happy Birthday Harry!"

\- Age 6-

"You're The-Boy-Who-Lived!" James shouted with a grin. "You can do whatever you want, whenever you want!"

Charles inwardly rolled his eyes at his father. and choose to sit back, and pretend to listen.

Once Charles finished with Prank Class 101 He made his way up to Harry's room. He stopped for a moment, a fond smile on his face, watching his brother laying on his stomach, books scattered around his bed, a thick tome in his grasp.

"Hi Charles" Harry greeted, having felt his presence the moment he touched the steps downstairs. "Hi!" Charles beamed, jumping on Harry's bed.

Harry turned on his back and flicked his wrist, sending the books flying towards their place on the shelves.

Charles watched Harry's use of Wandless magic with a thoughtful expression. "Will you teach me how to do that?" Charles asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Of course I will" Harry said in a 'Duh!' like voice. "I will teach you anything you want" With a grin, Harry jumped on Charles's stomach and started torture-tickling him.

"STOOOOOOP!" Charles screamed in Laughter/Pain.

\- Age 7 -

"Be careful!" Charles yelled, looking up into the sky, watching as his older brother did flips.

"Come join me!" Harry called! waving at Charles from above.

Charles crossed his arms, face saying all.

Harry laughed and landed. "You will love it" Harry teased, pinching both of the redheads cheeks.

"I was made to stay on the ground" Charles assured, absently slapping the hand away.

"Okay then" Harry shrugged, flying back into the air.

Charles watched as Harry got higher and higher, suddenly, Harry stood on his broom, balancing with his hands spread out, He bent his legs, getting ready to jump.

"IN COMING!" Harry yelled, jumping off of his broom 200 meters in the air.

"HARRY!" Charles screamed, watching in horror as his beloved brother fell face first into the grass. "HARRY!" He screamed, running to his brother. "Are you okay!" Charles asked, turning his brother onto his back, only to find a huge grin. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Harry yelled, jumping on to his feet and fist pumping into the air.

"YOU IDIOT!" Charles screamed, tears streaming down his face. Harry slowly turned to face his little brother, Smile wiped off of his face. "You could have died! Think before you do something like that!"

Harry scratched the back of his head, feeling bad for making his brother cry. "I'm Sorry" He said, eyes shining with honesty. "I promise i won't do it again."

Charles wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "You promise?" Charles asked, eyes begging him to be serious.

"Promise"

\- Age 11 -

"Charles Potter" Minerva called, eyes lighting up in delight.

Charles quickly made his way to the stool and sat down. _[Hmmm, You are Brave, there's no doubt about that. Not a bad mind, but you wouldn't survive a week in the Ravenclaw tower.]_

 _Why not?_ Charles asked in curiosity.

 _[Too much dedication to Homework. You are Loyal. Hmmm, it's a pity how badly your parents treat your twin.]_ The sorting hat said, when he saw a memory of Harry being slapped across the face by his mother.

 _I know. i wish i could do something for him._

 _[Well, judging from your memories, he would want whats best for you. And that would mean that you need happy Parents. Your Father wouldn't like you being in Slytherin, and your Mother dislikes Hufflepuffs.]_

 _I think Harry's going to be in Ravenclaw, can't you put me with him?_

 _[I can't have that. You wish to make your brother Happy do you not? and Harry wouldn't be happy if you were stuck in a house that you couldn't survive.]_

 _I could if Harry was there._

 _[Very well...] T_ he hat paused.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled aloud. _[I'm Sorry Little Charles, but the real Boy-Who-Lived deserves to be separated from you for awhile.]_ And with that, the hat was ripped off of his head.

"Harry Potter" Minerva Called. This time, her eyes did not light up. they didn't even recognize the little boy.

 _Thank you._ Harry told the hat as he sat down.

 _[Hmmmm, Plenty of courage I see.]_ The hat said, ignoring Harry's thank you. _[Not a bad mind either, but where to put you. You're more Loyal then your Twin, you would do anything for him._ ]

Anything. Harry confirmed.

 _[Hufflepuff?]_ The hat asked. Harry shook his head.

 _[Sure you would get many friends. Friends that would stay with you through thick and thin. But you want more knowledge, to protect your brother from danger. That is quite ambitious, and Cunning...]_ The hat gave a thoughtful hum.

 _Not Slytherin._ Harry said, seeming to read the Hats thoughts.

 _[Not Slytherin... Are you sure? You could be great you know. Slytherin could help you on the way to greatness, and Hufflepuff could lead you to a happier life. One with Love, Friends, Family, a home of your own...]_

 _Charles is my home._ Harry said firmly.

 _[Very well.]_

"RAVENCLAW!" He called. "Be careful Boy-Who-Lived." The hat whispered, winking towards the new Ravenclaw.

\- Age 12 -

"It's a Basilisk" Harry announced, dropping into a seat next to Charles, Hermione and Ron. "Are you sure?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. "Positive." Harry nodded.

Still age 12 just a different time

"Harry! Ron and I overheard the Professors talking! Ginny's down in the Chamber!" Charles yelled, eyes wide in panic.

Harry calmly put his book down and nodded towards his brother. "Stay here" and with that, Harry walked out of the Library.

Harry made his way down towards the Chamber, casting a wandless Not-Notice-Me charm over himself. SS Open SS He hissed.

He brought his broom out of his pocket un-shrunk it, quickly raced down the slide, and opened another door.

"Ginny" He called softly, racing towards the frozen form.

"Not so fast" a voice said behind him. Harry turned around, and saw a teen standing there, wand in hand. "You can't save her" The unknown teen said with a dark laugh.

Harry tilted his head to one side. (A habit he got from Charles) and sent a silent stunner towards the teen, catching him in surprise. Harry watched with Curious eyes, as the unknown teen, feel on his knees, and got sucked into a black Diary.

Harry slowly walked towards the black Diary, and flipped it around to the front. "You could be a danger to Charles" He whispered. "Fiendfyre" He hissed, setting the book aflame.

\- Age 14 -

"Viktor Krum!" Albus Dumbledore called, smiling over at the Drumstrang Students.

"Fleur Delacour!" He yelled, smiling at the Bouaxbatons seated at the Ravenclaw table.

"Cedric Diggory!" He beamed a smile towards the Hufflepuff table.

A fourth paper came flying out of the fire. "Charles Potter!" Dumbledore yelled.

Harry quickly scanned the Gryffindor table and saw his pale twin shaking in his seat. Harry stood up from his seat at the Ravenclaw table, drawing all eyes on him.

"Charles is under aged. Meaning that he cannot compete" He ignored the cries of protest, only looking at Charles thankful smile.

"There is a binding contract!" Crouch Snr yelled, face turning red.

"The binding contract can only be completed if Charles willingly entered his name into the Goblet, and judging by his pale form, i am willing to bet that he did not, in fact, enter willingly." and with that, Harry sat back down, ignoring the stares of the Hall.

\- Time Skip -

"He's back! Voldemort's back!" Cedric Diggory screamed, holding the Tri cup in his bleeding grasp.

Harry quickly ran towards his friend, and cast a series of healing spells on the Hufflepuff. "There you go Ced" Harry whispered, not noticing his brothers thoughtful stare.

\- Final Battle - (I'm going to make them 15)

Magical creatures of all beings were at the Battlefield. Vampires, Werewolves, Wizards, Witches, Pixies and House Elves of all ages.

Standing in the middle of the Fallen was Voldemort himself. he had a wicked gleam in his red eyes. "Charles Potter" He whispered, voice carrying over the battlefield, causing many to pause and watch.

"Are you ready to meet your fate" Voldemort asked with a cold laugh.

"Expelliarmus!" Charles yelled in reply.

Voldemort cast a quick shield, and responded with "Avada Kadavra"

Charles jumped out of the way. "Bombara!"

"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed.

Charles moved out of the way but tripped on a rock.

"Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort shouted.

Everybody watched in a baited breath as the killing curse got closer and closer towards The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"CHARLES!" Harry screamed, running towards his twin and jumping in front of the killing curse. They watched in awe as the killing curse hit Harry, then shot towards Voldemort, Killing him for the last time.

"Charlie!" James called, running up to Charles with a grin on his face. Not noticing his other son. "I'm proud of you" He grinned, clapping Charles on the back.

"No" Charles whispered, looking down in shock.

"What was that?" James asked, holding a hand to his ear looking confused.

"NO!" Charles sobbed, falling to his knees. "Wake up! Wake UP!" He screamed, throwing his head back, letting out cries of sadness. "Harry! Harry wake up!" Charles cried, bringing his head to Harry's chest.

James looked down at his fallen son, realisation dawned on his face.

"Harry" James whispered, reaching down to touch his oldest son.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Charles screamed, Eyes lit with anger and rage. "YOU DID THIS TO HIM! IF YOU DIDN'T IGNORE HIM HE WOULDN'T HAVE PROTECTED ME!"

"Protected?" Lily repeated.

"Harry was the real Boy-Who-Lived" Charles said, spiting the stupid name.

"H-he couldn't have been. he was as good as a squib" James said.

"You could do Wandless magic, remember darling" Lily reminded.

Charles shook his head. "Harry was the one who taught me. Everything you ever praised me for was because of Harry. My manners, my skills. If i didn't have Harry i would have been brought up as a reckless, spoilt snob who couldn't do jack shit!" and with that, he spun on his heels, appearating to his favorite place in the world.

Harry's Bedroom.

\- 1 week later -

"Have you found Charles yet?" Lily asked James as she sat down.

James shook his head, running a hand through his thick hair. "No sign of him. Where could he be" he sighed, plopping down next to his wife.

They both sat in silence. Hearts aching for their dead son who they never paid attention to. Something suddenly clicked.

"Dobby!" James shouted out of the blue.

"Dobby?" Lily repeated confused.

James nodded with a grin. "That's Charles's house elf!" He exclaimed.

"Dobby!" He called, voice loud and clear.

'pop'

"You called master?" A small house elf asked, popping into view.

"Take me to Charles" He ordered. "Please" he added at Lily's glare.

"Right away master" Dobby clicked his fingers, and with a pop, they were gone.

They appeared in front of a Blue and white door. "The attic?" Lily announced, confused.

James slowly opened the door, not knowing what could be in there.

What they saw made their eyes widen.

It turned out to be a bedroom. There was one wall, furnished with a large bookshelf filled to the rim. another wall, filled with trophies of all kinds. Soccer, Quidittch, Mathmatics, Science, Potions, DADA, Star student. The list went on and on.

They looked around the room in wonder, looking at all of the Magical Pictures filling every inch of the exposed wall. the only people in them were Harry and Charles. Lily looked at the oldest looking picture.

Harry had his arm slung around Charles shoulder with a big carefree smile on his face. in the background was a big banner saying. Happy 6th Birthday H&C! Lily looked around the room in the picture and noticed with a start, that it was the very room they were standing in.

With tears in her eyes she followed the pictures from the years. Their 7th birthday celebrated in the room. a picture of Harry mid-flip on his broom with a smile on his face.

a picture of Harry waving a trophy at the Camera with a huge grin.

Harry and Charles in Onesies on a canopy bed eating ice cream.

A Picture of Harry sleeping in the library and waking with a start because Charles hit him with an ice charm.

Harry and Charles taking off their Uniforms and jumping into the black lake.

Harry and Charles studying.

Harry and Charles practicing their Wandless magic.

Harry and Charles always together with bright smiles on their faces.

So many pictures of Harry, Her Harry. But he wasn't her Harry, because she ignored him, abandoned him, neglected him, and why? because one of her sons was the Boy-Who-Lived?

She choked on a sob and looked at James's tear stained face. "What have we done" He whispered, looking at a picture of Harry in Charles's Gryffindor uniform.

He always thought that Harry didn't look like him or Lily. Always thought that Charles had their genes. But looking at that picture, of his 13 year old son, running away from Minerva with a boyish laugh, fireworks going off in the background. He couldn't help it when his knees caved in, he couldn't hold in the harsh cry that left his mouth. and then, when they thought their aching hearts couldn't take more. they heard a childish giggle.

Lily and James looked at the big blue and white Canopy bed in the corner, and saw Charles sitting up against the head board with a book in his lap. "Charles" Lily said in relief.

They heard that same childish giggle and found that it was coming from the large book laying on Charles lap.

'Giggle!' "I told you i could do it!" A voice cried in excitement.

James and Lily made their way to Charles, looking at the strange book in his lap. "It's a pensive" Charles explained, eyes never leaving the book in his lap. "Harry created it to be like a story book" Charles said, cutting off anything Lily was going to say.

"Could we watch it with you" James asked slowly.

Charles shrugged.

James, taking that as a yes, slowly sat down next to Charles. "This was when Harry won his first Seeker Trophy" Charles said smiling slightly.

James looked at the book and smiled when a 10 year old Harry was flipping upside down on his broom and sticking his tongue out at Charles.

"Harry wasn't on a Team" Lily said in the I-know-better-then-you voice.

James cringed at the Harsh glare Charles pinned her with. "Of course he wasn't!" He snapped. "Harry wasn't allowed on the team because you needed a Parent to sign" He hissed.

"He could have asked" Lily mumbled.

"HE DID!" James saw the raw anger in Charles eyes and choose to stay silent for now. "HE ASKED YOU, YOU BITCH! AND WHAT DID YOU DO! YOU SLAPPED HIM!" Charles screamed in rage. "GET. OUT!" Before she could say anything, he snapped his fingers and forced her out of the sacred room.

James sat in silence, waiting for his son to calm down. "Was he good?" James asked, trailing his hand up and down Harry's smiling form. Charles sighed, and sat back down next to James. "The best" Charles said with a small smile.

Charles pulled a memory from a vile and placed it in the Pensive Book. James eyes lit up as he saw the Moves Harry pulled. He would speed after the other seeker, and then pull a sudden fake, he would then flip around and turn back, zig zaging around the pitch, eyes always on the Snitch as he messed with the other seeker. He suddenly flew over to Charles with a huge grin. "Love you lil bro" and with that, he shot to the other side of the pitch, catching the snitch.

James could see the tears streaming down Charles's face in the corner of his eye, but choose not to comment. "Could you please leave me alone" Charles asked, setting the Pensive Book on the bedside table. "Okay" James said, slowly getting off of the bed and walking out of Harry's room.

Had James Potter turned back, he would have seen the look of determination shining through those emerald eyes. Had he been paying attention, he would have heard the whisperd "I can't live with out you" But he didn't. and so, when James Potter closed the door, he obviously thought that the soft Thud was the sound of Charles getting off of the bed.

Hours later when Lily Potter walks through that door to get Charles for dinner, she would cry in sadness at the sight of her redheaded son on the ground, wand in hand, with Kadavra being the last word he ever said.

 **The End.**

So, what did you think? I always wanted to read a FFN where Harry had a twin who _wasn't_ an asshole.

I couldn't stop crying when Harry died, and then Charles killed himself. (It didn't help that i was listening to some EMO music.)

Also, THIS WAS A ONE-SHOT!


End file.
